


Lovesick Puppy

by Lady_Negan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-28 18:28:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3865195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Negan/pseuds/Lady_Negan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius had missed Remus more than ever so he traps him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lovesick Puppy

Remus had unknowing stumbled into a trap. Well, not entirely unknowingly. In truth, Remus couldn't have been friends with Sirius Black for six years and not recognise a trap when he saw one. Sirius turning up at his window in the early hours of the morning in the middle of the summer alone was most definitely a trap. One which, luckily for Sirius, Remus invited.

Once he scrambled through the open window, it wasn't long before Sirius had seized Remus in his arms, forcing him backwards until he'd pinned him against the wall where he proceeded to kiss him violently on the mouth. Remus barely had time to catch his breath let alone compose himself to do the kiss any justice. At least, that was his initial thought. He soon recalled that kissing Sirius had never taken much effort. It was as natural as breathing, but far, far more satisfying.

The dull ache in his back from the impact was only fleeting. A more lasting sensation was his yearning to be with the boy he had so foolishly fallen for during their previous year at Hogwarts. It had been almost two months since he'd seen him, each day as agonising as the last. Remus was beginning to think the whole summer would go by before Sirius would find the prime opportunity to whisk himself away from the Potters' cottage. Soon enough they'd be back at Hogwarts where moments like these were almost as rare, despite being together each and every day. Stolen moments in odd broom cupboards scattered about the castle, a kiss or a touch in passing when the corridor appeared empty solely to temporarily relieve them of the agony of being parted from the other. Just as Sirius needed Remus, Remus needed Sirius. The warmth, the comfort, the knowledge that this is what the past sixteen years of their lives had been leading up to. All the hurt and the disappointment that life had burdened them with up until this point; it had only brought them here, to an utterly harmonious perfection, thus rendering any feelings of regret obsolete.

Sirius' hands began in Remus hair, tender strokes in soft, brown tresses before he ran light fingertips down the length of one arm. Remus knew what he was doing. Sirius was rather practised at it, never failing to completely unravel him with that simple touch alone. But not this time. Remus had waited long enough just to have Sirius within arm's reach. He'd fight touch with touch, torturing Sirius until he realised just how cruel touch could be. Only Remus was at a disadvantage. Clothed only in boxers and a t-shirt, Sirius had far more access than he. It was hardly fair. Merlin, was there no such thing as mercy?

Remus was quick to rectify the matter, pushing his upper back against the wall so as to press his hips hard against Sirius' as he deepened the kiss, enough distraction for him to slip Sirius' jacket from his shoulders. It fell to the floor with a soft thud, forgotten along with any lingering common sense they might possess. Sirius' form was cold against his own, despite the fact that it was summer. After all, he'd only flown across an entire quarter of the country. Remus didn't know much about flying, but he knew it was cold up there atop the world. That wasn't enough to keep Remus from easing Sirius shirt up and over his head until he could run his hands freely over his bare chest, the rapid beat of Sirius' heart against his palm enough indication that his touch was more than welcome.

It was then that Sirius paused, resting his hands upon Remus' hips as if steadying the werewolf before he could drive him completely insane. Sirius pressed his forehead against Remus', the tenderness that flashed in the depths of his silver eyes enough to assure Remus that nothing had changed despite his absence, that although they still failed to put this feeling into words, it was still present. It plagued them night and day, even more so when they were apart. What had once been a single flame was now a blazing frenzy of desire that grew with each failed attempt to say those simple words.

I love you, Moony.

I love you more.

Remus lightly nuzzled Sirius' cheek with his nose, the nose Sirius frequently commented on for being too large verging on abnormal but only because it was a part of Remus and it just so happened that Remus incited a new kind of crazy within him. The gesture tempted Sirius' lips towards his own, more tender this time but with an equal ache and yearning, one that was only able to come alight in the darkness that nights like these so kindly provided. Sirius continued to pin Remus to the wall with the pressure of his hips, but Remus leant forward as best he could so as to taste the moist, warmth of Sirius' lips, one hand resting at the nape of his neck whilst the other travelled across his chest as before. Remus wanted to mould himself against the other boy, whilst Sirius craved for nothing more than to feel the warmth that was the definition of Remus Lupin, melting against him as he put into action what he couldn't in words.

Touch with touch, Remus reminded himself. He could feel Sirius. It killed him, but he could feel him from lips to hips to knees that were sure to give way any moment now. He could feel that the mere contact alone was enough to incite desire in Sirius, a desire that was easily mirrored in himself. Remus' lips grazed a path along Sirius' masterfully sculpted jaw, his neck, the tender patch of skin around his collar bone, all the while running gentle fingertips along Sirius' side. As he did, Sirius's eyes fell shut and he rolled his head back to allow Remus easier passage. A moan escaped Sirius' lips as Remus planted a last kiss on his chin before placing a hand on his cheek to direct swollen lips back to his own.

"Remus," Sirius breathed, the erection in his jeans becoming more obvious with each tantalising kiss, though unfortunately for Remus, jeans were far more containing than the thin material of his boxers.

Remus took a deep breath, drawing in that familiar scent that was unique to Sirius, one that reminded him of afternoons spent on the sunny grounds of Hogwarts with the intention of reading. Sirius never failed to distract him from even the most interesting of books, thus they spent that time on their backs so as to stare up at the clouds as they discussed whether the Giant Squid had a mate or was as much of a lonely sod as they. It reminded him of evenings spent lounging in the dorms, sifting through their records before diving into a heavy debate on whose music was best. These nights usually ended with a closeness that indicated that there was far more to this than pure, unadulterated friendship. That is, after Sirius had won the argument through brute force, usually having to resort to pinning Remus to the ground so he could replace the voice of Bennie Goodman with that of David Bowie or Mick Jagger.

Slowly exhaling in an attempt to steady himself against the wave of desire that this induced, Remus let his hands rest on Sirius hips, fingertips casually slipping below the waistband as he considered his next actions. He didn't want to be nervous about this. After all, it wasn't as if he hadn't touched Sirius before. And yet this was different. Remus felt only a flicker of hesitation before it was lost completely, suppressed by an overwhelming urge to hold and to caress the boy who insulted his senses so sweetly. He felt Sirius increase the pressure at his hips for a fleeting second, enough to suggest that he wanted Remus to do it. Lips pressed against Sirius', Remus smiled into the kiss, the mere fact that he'd managed to stir an equal want in Sirius gaving him a little too much satisfaction.

Sirius drew away, chest heaving with each heavy breath, but his hands still grasped Remus' hips, harder now as Sirius fought to suppress the wave of pleasure that the other boy provoked in him. "Fucking hell, Moony," he said suddenly, this time with more urgency in his voice. It was evident that he was utterly incapable of parting for long. Sirius brought his mouth hard against Remus', clearly aching to be released from the hold Remus had on him, by one means or another. Sirius' lips only left Remus' once more, enabling him to lift his t-shirt over his head and drop it to the floor. Within seconds, they'd turned instead to flesh, nipping and sucking at Remus' neck as he traced the tender lines of Remus' scars, scars that had only moments before been so cruelly concealed, with equally tender hands.

"Merlin's beard," Remus breathed into the night, suddenly incredibly aware of their actions but worrying far too little about his parents who slept just across the hall. Sirius was unable to contain his amusement at Remus' choice of words, those that were so undeniably Moony-ish. These were the first words he'd heard in months and they were glorious. Sirius rather enjoyed unravelling the werewolf, but it was only fair; after all, Remus did a fair bit of unravelling himself.

Hands still clasped around Sirius' waist, Remus brought the other boy closer against him. There was no hiding it; Remus was hard and utterly aching to feel every last inch of Sirius against him. Sirius obediently shifted his hips slightly so as to create a moment's friction, enough to send ripples of sheer want coursing through Remus. "Merlin, Sirius," the werewolf breathed before seizing Sirius' lips with his own, tongue massaging that of the other boy as he ripped open the button and zip of Sirius' jeans. In an attempt to steady himself as Remus pushed jeans and boxers down from about his hips, Sirius' shot a hand to the space of wall above Remus' shoulder, lips still locked with his where they would remain until Sirius finally parted for breath.

"Remus," he pleaded, his voice laced with an affection that made what little space that lay between them even more agonising. Remus pressed himself against Sirius so that nothing but the thin material of his boxers kept one from the warm contact of the other. Resting his chin against Sirius' shoulder, Remus' hot breath ran down the length of Sirius' back. Senses heightened, Sirius almost shuddered with pleasure at the sensation. His lips returned to Remus' neck, planting painfully light kisses upon his skin. Instinctively, Remus pushed his hips towards Sirius in the hope that he would relieve him of his boxers, however Sirius would take his sweet time before releasing him from the burden they posed, that final barrier. There was a damp patch in the thin material already, pleasure literally seeping from Remus as the rush of it grew too strong to contain.

Sirius brushed the bulge that had formed with teasing fingertips, lips stretching into a smirk as the werewolf's breath caught in his throat. Remus reached out to him with his lips, intent on wiping that smirk off his face as a hand worked its way to Sirius' exposed cock. Sirius should have expected it; after all, the pulsating pleasure Sirius had caused him already was so achingly obvious. But he didn't. Ragged breath escaped from between Sirius' lips, mixing with his own, and Remus began to gently pump Sirius before the other boy even knew what was happening.

Reluctantly, Sirius' hips bucked, the hand against the wall forming a fist as his breath quickened with the struggle. "Fucking hell, Remus," he breathed, his precious silver orbs alight with a beautiful mix of affection, tenderness and desire to feel that one individual, the one who had forever been on his side, as close as was humanly possible. Sirius brought lips crashing against Remus', hands dipping below the waistband of his boxers before slipping them from about his hips completely.

Remus raised his free hand to the tangled locks of Sirius' hair, losing his fingers within them as he drew Sirius closer only to deepen the kiss, if such a thing were even possible. Remus could feel Sirius' cock against his, each boy pumping the other in a hungry rhythm, a beat that quickened as pleasure reached new heights. Once more, Sirius thrust Remus against the wall with his hips, all he could do to contain it and to preserve this feeling for just a little while longer. Remus' lips left Sirius', tugging the hair in his grasp only hard enough to encourage Sirius to tilt his head to one side, allowing him free passage to caress his neck with lips, tongue and teeth. A moan escaped Remus' lips as Sirius stole the moment to plant equally tormenting kisses along his outstretched arm, all the while massaging his cock until Remus was almost certain he wouldn't last. He couldn't last. Sirius saw to that.

"Fuck, I… missed you, Moony," Sirius said in between kisses. His skin was damp, hot and in flames with the passion and desire that the werewolf and this particular closeness incited incited in him. Remus could feel Sirius against him, trembling from the repeated motions of Remus' hand around his cock. Remus pumped harder, his actions mirrored by Sirius. Their lips brushed, and they were momentarily united by a mix of hot breath. Remus' hand still resting on the back of Sirius' head, he brought their foreheads together once more, stealing a moment to look into the stormy depths of those eyes. As Sirius neared his climax, they were utterly radiant. His free hand gripped Remus' hip as he fought the surge of pleasure that washed over him. Closing the gap between their lips, Sirius brought his mouth hard against Remus', warmth spilling from Sirius' tip over Remus' hand and abdomen. "Moony," he said once more, almost a contended sigh. He trembled convulsively, but the movements of his hand around Remus' cock endured.

"Sirius," Remus moaned, pleaded. The other boy summoned the last of his strength to pin the werewolf harder against the wall, allowing him to do nothing than more mould to his form as he so craved. Remus moved his arms to rest on Sirius' shoulders, tongue diving between lips in pursuit of that succulent warmth that sent his senses soaring, until his lungs screamed for oxygen. Remus bit down hard on his bottom lip so as to keep from crying out in unbearable, aching pleasure, but Sirius refused to release him from the ecstasy he had entrapped him in. Remus ran a hand down the length of his chest, exploring the body of the boy he had unknowingly stumbled so irrevocably in love with, before a moan slipped from his lips and he knew his time was up. Arching his back, the werewolf pressed himself as close to the other boy as was physically possible. Ripples of pure gratification coursed through him as Remus reached his climax. Sirius' hand slowed until it moved to caress Remus' waist, bringing it closer to his own with little care for the mess.

Seizing Remus' lips in a tender kiss Sirius felt his heart beating against his own, a blessed sensation which he intended to imprint in his memory of this particular night and every night spent with the werewolf. Remus nuzzled Sirius' cheek once more, a feeble request that they remain like this as long as they could before legs ceased to possess the strength to hold them up. Letting his eyes flutter open, Remus could make out little more than the silhouette of the other boy and the faint glint of life in the depths of his eyes made evident only by the street lights outside which pooled in through the crack in the curtains. But it was enough. It was far more than enough.

"Sirius," Remus began, a mere whisper for it struck him just how still the world had become in contrast to mere moments before. His lips parted into an uncontrollable smile, one that lured Sirius into another stolen kiss into which he poured every last ounce of affection. No words were necessary. Sirius knew what he had been about to say, but as far as he was concerned it had already been said. The mere fact that he had flown such a great distance just for one taste of the werewolf meant that he felt it too.

I love you, Pads.

I love you more.


End file.
